This invention relates generally to the handling of molds and deals more particularly with a machine which is used to raise and lower assembled molds with the mold halves held together.
In ceramic molding and other types of molding operations, situations frequently arise which require large molds and their contents to be moved about and manipulated in various fashions. For example, a liquid mixture of clay and water commonly referred to as "slip" is used in connection with the molding of ceramics. The slip is contained in the mold, and the mold must be lifted and then tipped to pour the slip into a tank or another container. Handling of the mold when filled with slip is extremely difficult due to the large sizes of the molds and the heavy weights involved. Consequently, there is a danger of serious injury to workers and damage to equipment if the mold is not handled in a safe manner. Additionally, if the mold halves are not held together firmly enough, the slip can squirt out between them and cause further problems.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a mold handling machine for lifting heavy molds while at the same time holding the mold in an upright position with the mold halves firmly together to prevent escape of any materials contained therein.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a mold handling machine of the character described which permits the mold to be raised to the desired height and then tipped to pour the contents out of the open top of the mold.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the character described which includes a sturdy frame structure and hoist mechanism capable of readily handling the heavy loads involved in lifting large molds.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a machine of the character described wherein the frame is portable so that it can be moved into proper position to handle the molds.
Yet another object to the invention is to provide, in a mold handling machine of the character described, a harness device which firmly holds the mold components together during handling of the molds and which may be quickly and easily attached in a secure manner to various types and sizes of molds.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mold handling machine of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and safe and reliable in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.